The purpose of this Task Order is to hold an orientation/kickoff meeting to discuss Standard Operating Procedures (SOP) for all Contractors awarded an Indefinite Delivery, Indefinite Quantity (ID/IQ) contract for the PREVENT Preclinical Efficacy and Intermediate Endpoints Biomarkers acquisition